


Scarf

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Dimension W (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, x readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Kyoma x Reader]





	Scarf

“Kyoma, come on.”

“This is a waste of time.”

“Come on, it’s like the arctic tundra out there.”

“I don’t need it.”

Pursing your lips, you roughly snatched your lover’s coat and pulled him back towards you. Jet, black eyes narrowed at you with every bit of menace as he would an enemy.

But, to you, it was weak.

You were used to the collector’s antics after all. You faced far worse dangers in your life.

What was a glare or two?

“Come on,” you said with a little wink. “I made it for your birthday! Surely, you wouldn’t say no to that.”

With a pause, he closed his eyes and sighed. There was no winning against you.

“Nnng,” he ruffled his thick, black locks. “It’s just so...long.”

Already pulling out the long, multicolored cloth from your bag, you gave him a cocky grin.

“All the better to keep you warm in the blistering cold,” you started the mummification process around the man’s sturdy neck. “It’s blistering cold right now, so why not?”

Kyoma grumbled the more his the scarf consumed his face. His beard scraped against the threads which made him scratch his chin. His nose pinked from the biting of the wind., and you promptly hid with the thick fabric. You failed to suppress the giggle pealing from your lips as all that remained of Kyoma was a pair of thin slits, boring into your very soul.

“Aw, don’t give me that!” you laughed as you straightened the loops.

All you could hear was a rumble from his throat like a roll of thunder - no words, just noises of complete irritation.

Grabbing his collar and pulling him down to your level, you pressed your warm lips against the frigid tip of his nose.

“But, I was right, huh? You warm?” you said with a nuzzle.

Silence.

He couldn’t win.

With an eye role and a groan, he muffled into his scarf.

You chuckled and kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

“Dun mefion it.”

“What was that?”

“Neffermin.”


End file.
